A Family's Adventures
by HIJAMIYA
Summary: Anime Styled! The Story shows the Day to Day Life Adventures in Gru's Household. Lots of Fun and Family Love with a little Minion Mischief along the way.


All Characters belonged to Illumination Entertainment.

This is my First Despicable Me Fan Fic nya~ OwO Been wanting to make one in awhile so here it goes!~ x3

* * *

#-#-#-#

**A Family's Adventures**

_Morning Pancakes_

#-#-#-#

_..._

_..._

_Morning._

_Of Monday._

_Today's the day._

_How will the day turn out?_

_I don't know..._

_High School is a new Environment for a Freshmen..._

The Brown haired gets out of Bed and pulls on her Glasses. She takes a deep breath and let it all out with a quiet sign. It's her Big Day Today and like anyone else, she's nervous. The Girl observes the area all across her room. She just had a Room to herself just last year. Her Sisters were next door though so she wouldn't mind as they all need an individual space as they're growing up.

" Let's find out then shall we? " she said quietly as she gets out of bed and heads over to her Closet across from her Bed. She took out her Towel and the Clothes that she specifically chosen to wear on that day and placed them on her Bed then heads over towards the Shower.

_Downstairs in the Kitchen..._

Lucy was adding 3 cubes of sugar into her Coffee while Gru was pacing back and forth across the Kitchen. Being nervous about his Eldest Daughter's Big Day as well. The pacing back and forth almost made her dizzy so she tried to calm her Husband whose a little jumpy.

" Lucy, what am I to do? Today's Margo's First day~ Oh~ What's gonna happen? ", Gru said as Lucy comforted him. " Don't worry Gru, she's a Big Girl now, Entering High School is one of the Biggest steps of growing up. " said the red haired assuringly as she placed a warm hand on Gru's shoulder. Gru smiled at her just as when Agnes walks into the Room. Both Lucy and Gru smiled at their Youngest daughter.

" Morning~ " she chirped dragging along her Unicorn plush doll as she climbed onto the seat by the Table. " Morning dear, how'd you sleep? " said Lucy, sitting down next to her daughter.

" Wonderful!~ "

" ...although Summer's over and it's time to get back to school... " Edith interrupted as she too enters the room.

" Aww come one now, Middle School's gonna be Fun Edith~ " encouraged Lucy.

" Ah! Oh no!~ Edith's new in Middle School too! " Gru panicked again as he flipped the pancake he was making.

_Upstairs in Margo's Room..._

As Margo gathers her Bag, she looks into her reflection and signs quietly.

" Today's gonna be Alright...Just be Calm...just be calm...", Margo heads over then signs again before closing the door to her Bed room.

The Brown haired heads down stairs and went into the kitchen where her family was waiting for her.

" Morning everyone~ ", smiling, she sat down beside Edith just as Gru gave her her pancake in the shape of a large Teddy bear.

" Thanks Gru "

Gru smiles sheepishly, then gave Edith and Agnes the same Pancake Teddy bear. " So, Margo, you're going to be in your first year of High School today... "

Margo chewed her pancake and gulped before nodding, " Yeah? I know about that talk Gru, about _Boys. _I get it. I've learned my lesson... " Margo takes a bite again. " Er..that's not what I was..well yeah, there's that but...well.. "

" What your Dad was trying to say is you be careful out there...and have fun too, you're growing up dear, so your Dad's a bit worried~ " said Lucy as she look at her Husband who smiled Awkwardly. " Ahaha...yeah~ High School a big world honey, so... "

Margo nods, " Don't worry, I'll be Fine, although I am kinda nervous but I have all of you guys supporting me, it'll be Alright~ "

Lucy nods, " Yep! That's the spirit Margo!~ " Lucy looks at the clock above the cabinet and quickly gets up, " Alright then girls, let's go hurry on with our energy of the day then get yourselves ready for school!~ You wouldn't wanna be late on your first day~ " she said energetically.

The 3 nodded and continued with their breakfast.

_Down at the Lab.._

Doctor Nefario was inventing on something that he's been working on since the middle of Summer. Something that he never have told Gru of completely neither the Minions. The Doctor was so engrossed that even when the family went on a vacation, they wanted to bring him along but he refused and get cracking on his invention.

" Dokta Dokta!~ ", came the scream of one of the Minions running into the Professor's Work place.

" What is it? " he replied, not looking back as he's too engrossed in what he was doing.

" Boss, muka malapa tino para de, mitu ta wea ratu maka da shool~ " _(Boss, he's calling for you, it's about the Girl's First day of School~)  
_

" Oh...What?! It's today?! ", screamed the Professor. A few days after they got back from their summer vacation, Gru talked to him about the Girl's Big Day and that he wanted him to be there giving them support. Something about Agnes wanting all the members of her family to be together.

The Doctor promises Gru about the supporting thing so that's why he was in a rush to go upstairs. He treated the Girl's as one of his own too and the fact: looking at Agnes's sweet smile is able to melt anyone's heart, even an evil scientist but when it's the opposite of happiness, a frown instead of a smile, it'll break anyone's doctor shuddered at the thought as he went up at one of the Tubes that leads upstairs.

Jerry, the minion from before looks on as the professor gets into the tube then disappears up into the number of others. The Chubby Minion looks at the Doctor Nefario's Covered invention across the room. Being the curious Minion that he is (like the rest), he went over slowly and begins poking the cloth used to cover the invention. It was Larger than the Minion himself bur is also larger than the Doctor.

He was about to take a peek when...

" Jerry! Ju ma la blab? " _(Jerry! What are you doing?)_

Jerry almost jumped when he heard Mark calling out to him, " Neth?... " _(Nothing?)_

Mark stared at the Chubby Minion suspiciously but drops the gaze, " Nami, dul gu... " _(C'mon let's go)_

Jerry stared at the clothed invention for the last time before following the taller Minion out of the Doctor's Work area.

_Upstairs at the Hall way..._

After enough preparations, the Girls are all set to begin the day. Lucy hugged everyone of her aughter tightly, wishing them luck and comforts. The Doctor was there just in time to give his support too. Margo , Edith and Agnes was also surrounded by a lot of the Minions who come to see them off, Agnes hugs all of them.

Teary eyed and fully touched, Dave grabbed the nearest cloth and blows his nose with it, " Ah~ ta wea setu de, gu ramaka ma nah?~ " _(Ah~ The Girls are growing up over the years, Sure touches your heart huh?~ )_

" Gu deh...Dave? maka tu bodut? " _ (It does...Dave? Can I have my Handkerchief back?)_

Dave look to his left and then notices that he was holding onto Pierre's Kerchief, " Ah! Ditto, Ditto Pierre... " _(Ah! Sorry, Sorry Pierre...)_, the Minion sweat dropped as he hands back his fellow Minion's Kerchief. " Bangkyu~ " _(Thank you~)_

Pierre was a sickly little Minion with One eye, he's somehow the shortest next to Jerry and always has a Teal colored scarf and Handkerchief with him at all times. He, like all Minions wanted to support the Girls on this day and from what Dave knows, mostly Pierre.

A Year ago, he suffered a very high fever and everyone fawned over the little Minion, wanting him to get better. One night, Agnes gave the Minion a Teal Scarf and wrapped him with it when he was half asleep. When he awoken she stayed with him while reading Bed time stories until both the Minion and the little girl went to sleep. Pierre never forget that night, he was in depth to Agnes and had always been since then.

" Pierre!~ " chirped the Black haired Girl as she went over to the Minion who blows his noes( if Minion ever have a noes) quietly. " You've come to support us right? " she said cheerfully with her big brown eyes, expecting an answer from the little Minion.

The One eyed Minion nodded slightly and Agnes quickly hugged him, satisfied with just a simple nod from her tiny friend, " Aww Thank you soo much Pierre!~ "

As the girl puts him down, Gru came into the door and said that it was time for them to go and get in the car. With that, the Girls went out and waved back at their Family as they get in the large metal car.

Margo smiled as she look on, her Mother, Lucy, Doctor Nefario and the Minions all send them off with a smile.

By then, she knows that today is gonna be Alright!

* * *

There it is!~ w The First Chapter nya!~ I have some Ocs here, mostly the Minions as there's a lot of them nya~ XD The Minions speech is kinda made up and some're taken from the Movie and Shorts!~ I'll just do the translated version of their language next Chapter.

Hope you like it~

Will be updating soon!~ X3


End file.
